


Silent Words

by Rhapsody the Bard (Rhapsody)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsody%20the%20Bard
Summary: During the retreat from the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the two famous elves from Doriath come to a decision.A tripple drabble for Robinka, my dear and loyal friend for so many years. And just because I can, with love.
Kudos: 7





	Silent Words

**Author's Note:**

> “Somewhere we know that without silence words lose their meaning, that without listening speaking no longer heals, that without distance closeness cannot cure.”  
> \- Henri J.M. Nouwen

Of all the hurts he had faced of late, there was naught he could say to his brother in arms now.

‘There is no use for words,’ his friend would grumble, stringing his bow after he usually had retrieved any useable arrows left on the battlefield. This time there had been no time for that. Often, he had wondered what would go through his mind when he fletched the arrows anew. Would he spend any thoughts on those he had slain? Their training of so long ago had not allowed for it. Knowing his friend all too well: he would stick to the strict regime for his own sanity.

It was different now and it was not because of the ongoing mourning around them for comrades lost in this final battle. Neither was it because of the ultimate betrayal all had witnessed, either directly or by tales. Nay, no words could ease the hurts. Quietly he rose to his feet and stretched out his hand to his friend of old.

‘Come, let us return home. There is naught we can do here anymore.’

Beleg Cuthalion’s eyes met his, tears briefly shortly brimmed. Of course, he would say that the pain came from the wound he took in his leg.

‘Aye. Their last stand failed; we must see to our own realm now.’ He spoke as he clutched Mablung’s hand to stand. ‘As ever we stand strong, together.’

‘We will stand beside each other, back to back when pressured.’ Mablung nodded as he tried to ignore the chill that crept over him.

Mablung watched how his tall friend slung his bow casually over his shoulder and made way to the forest line. With no arrows left: the only defence would be him with his great axe. This did not bode well.


End file.
